


[Rick and Morty] Blue Rose

by White_Tigers_Thought



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Love at First Sight, Other, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Tigers_Thought/pseuds/White_Tigers_Thought
Summary: I know you can't believe it but it is rick and morty romance novel! The creature that Rick accidentally saved 20 years ago meet again. The love story of mad scientist who doesn't believe in LOVE and the creature that once it is in love that love the partner forever. Can this creature fill love in he's dry heart?





	[Rick and Morty] Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I am very excited to share my story but also scared because English is my second language so I will try my best! I have write in Korean for a long time but not in English so if the writing is little weird please understand.

“R-Rick! We are going to die!”

“Shut up Morty! I am trying my best to escape!”

Rick was chased by enemy and avoiding the bullets while circling near their house neighborhood.

“BOOM!”

“Damn it!”

And finally their spaceship has been hit and fall down and crashed to someone’s yard.

“M-Morty!”

Rick crawl out of the crashed spaceship and the first thing he did was looking for Morty. But Rick got severe injury and bleed lots of blood so he felt dizzy. Enemy attacked Rick so he pull out the laser gun and shoot back at them. But Rick’s consciousness was starting to fade away. He fall on the ground and the last thing that he saw was enemies getting brutally murdered and he felt the warm touch on the face then he fainted.

“AH!!”

And when he woke up he was inside the house that he does not recognize. Rick looked around the sofa that he is lying down. Then he found Morty lying on near the other sofa. Rick rush to Morty. Then he found something that is weird. The crash was big so it was impossible for Morty to have no wound. But Morty was clean and himself. The Rick heard something getting closer so the pull out the gun and got ready. And when the thing came close he jumped out and threaten with the gun.

“Put your hands up!”

“Jesus Christ! You scared me!”

The owner of the sound was a woman with black hair and age around mid 20 to early 30. Woman smiled very happily like she was happy to see Rick awake.

“You are awake! Do you feel ok?”

Even though Rick was threating her with the gun but she didn’t seem scared. Rick made a face.

“Who are you and where am I?”

“Shh-! You are going to wake up the child.”

She pointed at Morty and told Rick to be quiet.

“I forget to introduce myself! My name is Iris.”

“Well I don’t fucking have to tell you my name.”

“That’s ok. I already know your name Rick Sanchez.”

The she covered Morty with a blanket.

“If you are warring about the one’s that was chasing you. Don’t worry about it. I captured them all with a good condition just in case you need any information. Well if you don’t need them I can kill them all.”

Rick panic a little because of her unusual reaction.

“Rick come down I am not going to hurt you.”

“It seems like it.”

Finally Rick put down his gun. Then he realized that he’s portal gun was missing. When Rick started looking for something Iris brought the broken pieces of the portal gun.

“I am sorry Rick it was like this when I found it. If there is a piece that is missing tell me then I will go back to the yard and find it!”

Rick didn’t understand the situation. He just met this woman but why is she so kind to him.

“Do I know you?”

“Probably no. But I know you. I can’t forget you.”

Rick scanned her body hidden.

“Rick, you don’t have to scan my body hidden. If you want to you check my body. If that makes you feel safe.”

Rick was waiting for the result.

“There will be no result.”

“Why?”

“Because I am the only one.”

“What?”

At the screen it said ‘no result’.

“What? No result?! That is impossible!”

Rick give her a dirty look.

“What are you?”

“One thing that is clear is that I am not a human. I don’t know what I am. The thing that I know is that I am the only specie of my kind. Well there is lots of legend about my specie. I am mostly called ‘The One’.”

“The One?”

“Rick you are my savior.”

“I don’t remember meeting you.”

“Well now you know my identity I don’t have to disguise anymore.”

As soon as she said that her hair color turned to turquoises and her eyes to very beautiful blue sapphire color. Her long turquoise color hair and blue eyes suit together very well.

“Rick it was 20 years ago. You and your friends were stealing something from the galactic government spaceship. And while you were running away you saw this.”

Iris put her hands together and it turned into turquoise color gas.

“Then you brought that turquoise color gas to earth but you accidentally dropped the container. And the turquoise color gas run away.”

Iris’s hands turn back to normal.

“That turquoise gas was me. At then I was scared so I ran away. But I remember you. Thank you for saving me from the galactic government.”

Iris smiled at Rick.

“I don’t remember.”

“Pff-! I knew it!”

Iris laughed hard.

“Even though you don’t remember I remember. And I am on your side so if you need my help you know where to find me.”

Iris tossed a key at Rick.

“That is the key of this house and the paper has my number on it. Call me anytime.”

Then Morty looked like he was about to wake up.

“Oh! Rick go home. I fixed your spaceship as much as I can.”

Rick came back home with Morty. In fact actually Morty and Iris’s house was close. That night Rick was drinking and thinking then Morty came into the garage.

“W-Wow geez Rick today was a lucky day!”

“….”

“Rick? Are you ok?”

“Shut up Morty just go to sleep.”

“Ok….”

Then few days has passed away.

During the adventure Rick and Morty grabbed everything they can and jumped into the portal. But tentacle followed into the portal and grabbed Rick and Morty.

“Shit!”

“AH!!!”

“Rick?!”

Then Rick heard familiar voice. That was Iris’s voice. She was accidently passing though Morty’s house and found Rick and Morty in danger. Iris run towards the portal and while she was running there she transformed into scary alien monster. Then she bit off the tentacle with the sharp teeth. And saved Rick and Morty.

“Rick! Who is that?! Did you saw her turning into that monster?!”

“Yes….”

Iris got rid of the tentacle. Then she run toward Rick and Morty.

“Oh My God! Rick! Child! Are you ok?!”

Morty got scared of Iris because her alien monster form.

“Oh I am sorry. I guess this form is too scary.”

Iris turn back to the human form but her cloth were all rift out so she was technically naked but she didn’t care. She was looking at Rick’s and Morty’s wounds. But Morty saw Iris’s body and he’s face turned red. Rick rolled he’s eyes and take off his lab coat and put it on Iris.

“My grandson is going to have a boner because of your naked body.”

“Rick!!”

“Thank you Rick.”

His lab coat was too big for Iris so it looked like one piece.

“Well you guys look find so I will be going.”

When Iris try to leave Rick stopped her.

“You are going home looking like that?”

“Yes.”

Then Rick mad a face and pulled Iris to his room. And throw his shirt and pants at her.

“Wear this.”

“Thank you, Rick.”

  
Iris smiled and changed her cloth in front of the Rick. When she wear the shirt it had Rick’s scent the scent tickled her nose. She carefully sniffed he’s scent. And her face turned little red.

“It is not new so it might smell. If you don’t like it. I can give you Morty’s….”

“No! I like this!”

“O…k….”

Awkward silent was filling up the room then Morty came into the room.

“Rick give you he’s cloth.”

“Yes, and you must be Morty.”

Iris smiled at Morty. Then Morty realized how pretty she is and he’s face turned little red.

“My name is Iris. Nice to meet you Morty.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

Iris looked around the house and asked Morty.

“Where are other family members?”

“They will come back late today.”

“What about food?”

“We can just eat frozen.”

Iris didn’t looked happy with that.

“How old are you Morty?”

“14.”

“You need to eat well….”

Iris think for a moment and pet Morty’s head and open her mouth.

“Why don’t we go to my place and eat lunch and dinner? I can make anything you want! Also deserters!”

“W-Wow! Really?”

“Of coarse! If Rick say yes.”

Morty looked at Rick.

“Can we go Rick?”

“Hmm….”

“Did I tell you there is variety of country drinks.”

“Do you have vodka?”  
“Of coarse~!”

“Ok let’s go.”

Three of them got on the Rick’s spaceship and when to Iris’s house.

“Are you hungry? I will go change cloths and come back. What do you want to eat Morty?”

“Ah… Hmm…. I want to eat meatball spaghetti!”

“Ok! Give me a minute.”

Iris went up to her room to change. Rick walk around the house. Then he found multiple pictures of old lady with a dog. Then Rick went to the garage and found some science related stuff like devices and gadgets.

“Do you find anything interesting?”

“Whoa!! Could you make your present known before you come in?!”

“Oh! Ha ha, I am sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“By looking at your garage you look like you are interested in science.”

“Well I am a scientist too.”

“Oh~ Really~?”

“And a smart one. But not as smart as you.”

“Well then do you know what happens if you mix pullotoic kodiyum and shizotonic together?”

Iris walk up to Rick and touched Rick’s face and flirted.

“Oh geez Rick. You are a naughty person~. You know there is more then 10 outcomes~. Are you testing me?”

Then Rick put his hands on Iris’s waist and pull her close to his body.

“Maybe~.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please leave a comment!


End file.
